Pokemon Galaxy
by InazumaLoverTerra
Summary: A crossover of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy with Pokemon. Enjoy :3 (My OC is used in it)


"Shin-san seems to be training with his Hitmonchan again" Aiko, along with Aoi and Minori watched him as he dodged a punch, that came hurdling towards him, then got position. There was a opening!

"Haa!" With his right arm ready to punch, he put all his power into his right fist then swung it right at Hitmonchan's stomach. The Pokémon quickly reacted, using its other arm to block the attack then Shin jumped back. He sighed of relief; relaxed his arms and smiled. "That was a great block Hitmonchan. You're getting better" He took his towel off a nearby tree then placed around his neck. Sweat dripped from his face; he wiped it off with the towel.

"Hitmonchan!" His partner agreed happily whilst it did the same as Shin.

"They're like brothers" pointed out Aoi, beaming cheerfully. Aiko nodded in agreement while Minori just walked off. Her Espeon followed beside her.

"Let's see what the others are doing" She spoke softly. Aoi and Aiko looked round then quickly followed.

"Wait for us!" yelled Aiko, running after her with Aoi right behind.

Next person was Sakura, practicing ball balance with her Bellossom. They were both completely in sync; they performed a routine. The jumps, turns and even poses were on point. Aiko and Aoi were surprised while Minori just looked. It was hard to tell if she was enjoying it of not. The dancing pair finished with a pose then Sakura suddenly heard clapping. Both her and Bellossom turned round to see who was standing there. She got up.

"Aoi, Aiko, Minori..." She mumbled.

"You both were amazing!" mentioned Aiko, still looking surprised; her expression changed. "Even though this isn't really soccer practice" Aiko murmured under her breath so no one could hear.

"Un, un" Aoi gleamed.

"Arigatou" Sakura and Bellossom bowed then looked at each other and smiled. Aiko and Aoi did too; turned around to see Minori and her Espeon gone.

"Why does she keep disappearing when we're not looking?" wondered Aoi "The managers are meant to be checking if everyone is playing soccer... together. Not separately" Aiko squinted her eyes.

"I think only one handful of people are training for soccer right now" The managers started to walk off. "Everyone is training in what they specialize in"

"That's... true" A sweat drop appeared on Aoi's head. Sakura just watched in confusion.

"Um... bye" Sakura said as the two girls gazed back. They smiled and waved.

"Oh gomen Sakura, bye bye" The two girls looked forward then headed off to find Minori.

The two of them were walking, still looking for Minori, until they saw a Buneary hop in front. It stared at them as they stopped then continued to hop along.

"Wasn't that a Buneary?" wondered Aoi.

"And who do we know that owns one?" Aiko squinted her eyes then slowly gazed in the opposite direction. Running after the Pokémon, a little green haired girl stumbled after it. She looked tired and out of breath.

"C-come back Buneary" The girl had her arm stretched out as she tripped and landed face first onto the grass. Aiko and Aoi just stood there.

"Shouldn't we help Konoha?" Aoi suggested; a Growlithe suddenly scampered over to Konoha. It used its teeth to grab her top then it lifted her and placed her so she was standing.

"And that Growlithe..."

"Belongs to Minaho... or should I say the japanese version of Sherlock Holmes" finished Aiko whilst a orange haired boy appeared on the scene.

"Have you found your Buneary yet?" He asked, going on one knee so he could talk to her. Konoha shook her head.

"Obviously not or it would have been with her" Aiko thought, looking away. Minaho saw the Buneary in the distance then stared back at Konoha.

"Did it leave any clues behind and could you tell me what it looks like?" A notebook and a pen appeared from out of nowhere as he began to take notes.

"But you just saw where it went and you know her Bun- That's it!" Aiko stormed off while Aoi watched. She looked at Konoha and Minaho then ran after Aiko.

"Slow down Aiko!" She called.

"Calm down Aiko!" Aoi shouted from behind.

"I am calm" Aiko's tantrum carried on until she bumped into something. She fell to the floor then looked up and rubbed her head in pain. "What did I just bump into?" The girl looked up to see a giant bear glaring down at her. Aiko quickly crawled away. Aoi stopped too.

"Ursaring! W-where's your owner?" stuttered Aoi. The Pokémon continued to glare in silence then...

"Grrrahh!"

"I'm... I'm... I'm sorry!" Aiko got up, bowed then dashed off. Aoi quickly followed.

"Don't leave me here!" She yelled; she ran after her. Kusaka stepped from behind Ursaring.

"Did something happen?" He questioned as he stopped rubbing its back. Ursaring smiled then Kusaka smiled back at it. "You look a lot better. I'm glad I got that Poké block out of your throat"

"Ursaring!" It cheered.


End file.
